Post War Exploration
by Norseman4
Summary: After the war with the Klingons, Admiral Rachel Garrett attempts to re-establish the exploration goals of Starfleet. This is one of her new ship's journey. AU from Yesterday's Enterprise
1. A New Billet

**Disclaimers:**

What I do not own is legion. This includes the United Federation of Planets, or anything else 'official' that may be seen in this, and subsequent documents. This includes the UFP, Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. The characters and ships that I will be using are, with few exceptions, are mine, Mine, MINE (but based upon canon, so #$%^ I can't claim as much as I want).

This is an Alternate Universe, established during the ST:TNG episode _Yesterday's Enterprise_.

**A New Billet**

Five years of peace, well, relative peace, hadn't done much to let the woman from a different time, now an Admiral, adjust to her current surroundings. She had come from a time of relative peace then had found herself in the center of a battle whose outcome literally changed the face of the galaxy.

According to some, she, and her crew were supposed to have been destroyed in that battle. Instead her ship disappeared, simply vanished, during the fight itself. No wreckage to be discovered and analyzed. There was nothing to identify that a Federation Starship gave her all to defend a colony of their long-time antagonists, the Klingons.

The colony was destroyed and evidence planted that the Federation was the cause. Twenty years of bitter war, and billions dead, on each side, were to follow before the ship with the registration NCC-1701-C would once again be in existence. Seven years later, a cease-fire-in-place was negotiated, and a 5 light year buffer, or Neutral Zone, was established.

The door chime brought her back to the present. She noted the time then said "Enter"

The woman that walked into the office was dressed in a command officer's dress uniform. "Captain Adelman, reporting as instructed Admiral." If she was nervous, she hid it well.

The Admiral slowly appraised the newly promoted officer standing before her, before offering a brief smile. "Captain, please be seated. I'm sorry I missed your promotion ceremony, watching an officer getting the new pip is one of the few things that I absolutely enjoy in my present duties."

After a few minutes of small talk the older woman got to business. "Captain, I want to know what you think of your current situation. Please tell me, where do you see yourself fitting in to Starfleet now. You can speak as frankly as you wish."

The question was unexpected, but she had been thinking along those very concerns over the past few days. "I think I've just been promoted out of service on a Starship, Admiral. All of the ships that require Captains already have them assigned. Unless there is a lack of qualified officers, and I know this isn't the case, I won't be assigned to a smaller ship." After a few moments of thought she continued, "With my record, I suppose that I may get a station command position, though based upon my official personality profile, I wouldn't be suited for it. I hate to say it, but it looks like my next position will be behind a desk."

The Admiral tried to hide her frown. "Are you saying that desk jobs aren't good enough for you?"

The younger woman responded quickly, "Oh it's not that, Sir. It's just that I was hoping to have a few more years with a living ship under my feet."

"I see. Tell me, have you thought about the _Juno_ or _Washington_? Both are coming out of refit and are being crewed right now."

"Well, Admiral, that would require a transfer to Combat Command from the Sciences Division. While, I'm sure that Admiral Williamsohn would not mind my leaving Sciences, Admiral James, I've heard, would be against my entering his command."

"I can assure you that Jellan wouldn't easily give you up to Combat, or any other branch for that matter, your assessment of Admiral James' attitude toward you, however, is accurate." After a slight pause she continued, "I do know of an Admiral that would welcome you into her arm of the fleet who is going to need Captains in the very near future." The younger woman's face showed a brief flicker of either hope or surprise. "So what do you say, Captain Adelman, would you care to come work for me?"

There was no doubt now, her expression was of surprise. "Admiral Garrett, I'm honored, of course. I assume that Captain Castillo is being promoted?"

"No," the Admiral replied, "Rich is staying on as the Captain of the _Enterprise C_. I have you in mind for the _Erebus_." After pausing a moment to judge the Captain's reaction, she continued. "She's the next iteration of the _Nebula_ design. The design is modified enough to get a new class designation, _Magellan_, and is designed for very long duration, independent, voyages." A P.A.D.D. was passed to the younger officer. "She is nearly fully crewed at this point, and her acceptance trials are scheduled to begin in nine days."

"Let me make sure I understand," Captain Adelman said, "you're offering me a command of a brand new ship? A brand new capital ship, of a brand new design?" After the Admiral nodded, she asked, "Why?"

"Before I answer that, Captain, do you accept?"

"I do Sir, and I'll do everything I can to live up to your confidence in me."

The admiral smiled. "Good, and I'm sure you couldn't do anything less. As for the question of why: I've gone over your records, everything that Starfleet Command has on you, plus, after a bit of digging, documents from your youth. Everything points to a woman who is suited for almost anything except formation flying into combat. You tend to see solutions to problems where an individual, or small group, could go a long ways to success.

"This, incidentally, is the reason that Admiral Thomas James doesn't like you that much. He designed the simulation _Assault of Waypoint Seven_, the simulation that you nearly beat with the support of only two other ships. I suppose that nobody told you that _Waypoint Seven_ was designed to be a _Kobayashi Maru_ for an entire task force?" The Captain shook her head.

"Anyway, that and the way you can bend rules without actually breaking them, case in point, your 'acquiring' an orbital shuttlecraft for a joyride at twelve without technically violating a single letter of the law, has a voice in my head telling me that you would be perfect in the role as Captain of the newest dedicated long-range exploration ship in the Federation in the past twenty seven-years."

Shaking her head, with a smile on her face, "Admiral, all I can say is that I never thought that hour and a half flight, fun as it was, would ever help my career. Wait a minute though, exploration? You're part of the new Explorer Corps of Starfleet?"

"Right on both counts. I figured, with the open conflict with the Klingons over, and our fleet strength at an acceptable defensive level, and with our support and relief efforts to the war ravaged worlds well in hand, Starfleet should get back into one of its early primary goals. The Federation Council agreed, though Starfleet grumbled. You will find the results of that grumbling in that P.A.D.D."

Admiral Rachael Garrett rose, causing the junior officer to do so as well, and extended her hand, which was clasped firmly. "As much as we could have continued this conversation, the duties, meaning the meetings and paperwork, of an Admiral are never done."

"I understand Admiral. Thank you for your time, your confidence, and more importantly, my ship." With that, Captain Gabriella Danica Adelman, the newly appointed commander of the Starship _Erebus_ exited the chuckling Admiral's office. Only then did her smile turn into a grin.

_**Captain's Log by Captain Gabriella Adelman:**__  
My last official acts as the commanding officer of the Edmonton is to pull her into spacedock for refit, and to pass the 'keys', if you will, to Lieutenant Commander Wayne Pope. I've known the Pope's far longer than my service in Starfleet, and I can't think of anybody I'd rather give this ship than he._

_Now then, on with official business, the following crewmen are being recommended for commendations …_


	2. Passing The Torch

**Disclaimers:**

What I do not own is legion. This includes the United Federation of Planets, or anything else 'official' that may be seen in this, and subsequent documents. This includes the UFP, Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. The characters and ships that I will be using are, with few exceptions, are mine, Mine, MINE (but based upon canon, so #$%^ I can't claim as much as I want).

I found Captain Wolff on a Star Trek role-play site, though I cannot locate it any more. I am using his rank and office as found on that site.

**Passing the Torch**

The high pitched whine of a transport in progress was barely gone before a blonde headed torpedo impacted the transportee with a shrieked "Aunt Gabie!" Captain Adelman, formerly of the _Edmonton_, soon to be of the _Erebus_, thought she was prepared for her typical greeting. She was wrong.

"Oof" She hugged the girl in an effort to hide the fact that, not only was she flat on her back, but actually had the breath knocked out of her. The hug was returned by the excited, seemingly unaware, ten year old. Once she was able to speak, "Jeeze, Kel, what's your Gran been feeding you?"

Having witnessed the entire 'assault' an old woman in the doorway responded, with a grin, for her granddaughter, "Multiple helpings of TLC, affection, and old-fashioned, non-replicated, beef. " After a chuckle from both of the adults, "Kelly. Will you please let the poor girl up?" With a quick tightening of the hug, and a peck on the cheek, the girl complied.

Getting up, Gabrielle greeted the woman that was the next best thing to a mother to her since her colony was destroyed, in the only way acceptable, meaning a warm hug. "Auntie Vid, you look great. How have you been?" The women quickly got up to date with each other in a way that video mail could never have accomplished.

Later that evening, "So, how long will you be staying?"

"My orders for my new ship haven't come through yet, but I expect them within the next few days." After looking around and noting that Kelly was not obviously eavesdropping, "This should be long enough for your son to throw his 'surprise' party." There was a perceptible widening of the elder woman's eyes, which caused Gabie to smile. "You haven't forgotten that I can figure out secrets concerning me or those I care about, have you?"

Shaking her head, "Leslie was really hoping that he could get you this time."

Showing, obviously mock condescension, the younger woman replied, "When will you Pope's learn?" Then with a conspiratorial smile, "I've got a surprise for him, if you and Kel are willing to help out."

Somewhere in the house, but more than likely just outside of the living room, a muffled giggle could be heard.

* * *

The next day, on the Pope farm, the 'surprise' party, thrown by the first officer and crew of the _Edmonton_, as well as former crew members and their families was executed without any noticeable hitch. Also present were some flag officers and contemporaries from both the Sciences and the newly formed Exploration branches of Starfleet. Most were not in uniform.

With few exceptions, it was a smashing success. Thanks to a few well placed, but supposedly innocent, hints, most of the participants were there in an unofficial, and informal, capacity. As such, conversations were seen between enlisted crewmen and commanding officers on a first name, or nearly so, basis.

In the middle of the afternoon, the woman of the hour sought the attention of the revelers. Without much effort, she had it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I begin … Geez, is that a dumb statement? I've already begun." There were some polite chuckles in the crowd at the joke older than spaceflight itself. "Nevertheless, I am truly touched by the number of people that are in attendance, and the large number of crew, both current and former of the ship that I have just commanded.

"Two days from now, give or take a few hours, I will be greeting my new crew for the first time, and telling them how confident I am that _that_ crew will be the finest in Starfleet. This is something every new commanding officer says. I have an advantage in that respect since I have actually served with, and commanded the finest crew around.

"Of that crew, eight must be remembered: Crewmen Tara Aleandria Truman, T'rax, and Nathan Williamsohn, Ensigns Ricri Lesant and Vianison, Lieutenants Theresa Tamara Figueroa, Frederick Houston Gallagher, and Jessie Bert Thomas, and Lieutenant Commander Idton Duskcat."

She then held a glass in the air, "Fallen friends we salute you."

After drinking the contents she continued, "The crew, past and present, did right by me, and, today, I hope to do right by them." A few confused glances were shared amongst the crowd. "Admiral Williamsohn, thank you for this next bit, everybody else …

"ATTENTION TO ORDERS!" Every member of Starfleet assembled, even those retired, came to the position of attention. Those officers present, above the rank of Captain positioned themselves behind the diminutive officer. "Lieutenant Commander Leslie Wayne Pope, front and center!" With confusion in his eyes, for those who knew what to look for, the 205 centimeter, or 6 foot, 8.7 inch, man positioned himself, at rigid attention before the 157 cm, or 5 foot, 1.8 inch, woman, and former commanding officer.

Before unrolling the old fashioned parchment scroll, she said, low enough for only the tall man to hear, "Surprise!"

Reading from the scroll: "The President of the United Federation of Planets has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valor, and fidelity of Lieutenant Commander Leslie W. Pope. In view of these qualities and his demonstrated potential for increased responsibility, he is, therefore, promoted to Commander. Effective on stardate 52861 point 7. By order of the Chief of Personnel, signed Geoffrey H. Wolfe, Captain, Deputy, Chief of Personnel." She then rolled the scroll, handed it to the newly promoted individual in front of her and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Commander!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Please, stand at ease."


	3. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimers:**

What I do not own is legion. This includes the United Federation of Planets, or anything else 'official' that may be seen in this, and subsequent documents. This includes the UFP, Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. The characters and ships that I will be using are, with few exceptions, are mine, Mine, MINE (but based upon canon, so #$%^ I can't claim as much as I want).

**Getting to know you**

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE!"

"As you were, carry on." For the past twelve days this interaction has been the first thing Captain Adelman has had to deal with. Most of the bridge officers had been brought over from Combat Command, and while every branch of service announced the commanding officer or higher ranked officers the first time they entered the bridge for the day, Combat accompanied that by everybody who can snapping to attention. Her new first officer, Commander Maurice Kutcher, was a stickler for this, and other, combat decorum. "Commander Kutcher, may I have a word with you?"

With barely a pause to hear his response, Captain Adelman, continued on to the Captain's office, otherwise known as the ready room. On the wall opposite the entrance, being the first thing noticed upon entering the room, was a two meter long replica of the _Erebus_.

The ship, _her_ ship, the _Magellan_ class starship _Erebus_, was truly a wonder. The _Nebula_ design-style of starships, though a radical design shift, actually goes back over a hundred years. The low-slung engines on modified, but recognizable hull forms was first successfully implemented on the _Miranda_ and _Soyuz_ which were based upon heavily modified _Constitution_ class components. Next was the _Centaur_ that used a slightly modified _Excelsior_ saucer and warp nacelles and a unique engineering hull.

Then, the wartime design of the _Nebula_ was introduced. The plan was for this design to be able to retrieve the non-warp capable saucer sections of the _Galaxy_ class battleships and use warp nacelles from those damaged ships that were able to limp away from a battle. In theory, the original _Nebula_ class was just a modified _Galaxy_ engineering hull itself with warp nacelles that had connections for a _Galaxy_ saucer. The coupling mechanism on the now non-existent 'neck' proved to be very delicate and time consuming, which made retrieving a saucer from a 'hot' location a deadly proposition. The second version of the _Nebula_ design utilized a dedicated saucer based upon the _Galaxy_. This meant that saucer retrieval was no longer part of their mission objective, though, technically, it could still be done.

Prior to the cease-fire, the _Nebula_ concept, and its original deficiencies came under scrutiny by a design team who styled themselves after an aircraft design company that was famous for their radical, at the time, designs in the 20th and 21st centuries, go so far as to even take their unofficial name as their own. Using technologies already at hand, and a damaged _Nebula_, they were able to create, and showcase, a coupler that utilized replicator and transporter technologies to create the required connection, rapidly, when needed. They called it the Lockheed Skunkworks Universal Coupler, or LS Coupler. Using this coupler design, the ship could finally perform its original mission effectively. Starfleet, however, had other ideas. They wanted a design based upon the combat systems technologies that were being showcased in the new _Sovereign_ class of battleships. This meant that the third design of the _Nebula_ class of ships would only see the prototype completed.

After the cease-fire, fleet repairs could finally catch up with its damages but original construction decreased. Older designs were taken out of the production queue in favor of new, cutting-edge, ones. _Sovereign_s were planned to replace all of the capital ships, except for a new fighter-carrier concept that may never see production passed the prototype stage. _Intrepid_ production replaced all mid-sized and science vessel production. Lastly, until problems associated with internal on-plane warp nacelles can be overcome, _Saber_'s replaced all small ship and escort ship production.

Then a certain out-of-time Admiral's ideas of re-introducing exploration into the charter of Starfleet started to gain traction with the Federation council. The main problem area proved to be that there were no modern ship designs that could fulfill all of the requirements of a long-range, self-sufficient, self-reliant ship with extensive scientific capabilities and adequate diplomatic facilities. _Sovereign_s were close, but adding the diplomatic and increasing the scientific facilities would actually reduce combat effectiveness which would negatively impacted the self-reliant portion of the requirements.

Then the proposal for what would be known as the _Magellan_ class came in. Fate, providence, convenient writing, whatever the case, the plans met all of the requirements. The design had the familiar configuration of the _Nebula_: low slung, forward mounted, standard warp nacelles, non-existent neck connecting the standard saucer with the slightly compressed engineering hull, and a dorsal mounted auxiliary pod. Every part of this ship was based upon _Sovereign_ components and used the LS Coupler concept introduced a decade earlier. The expanded sensor suite forced some weapons systems to be mounted in the dorsal pod. This configuration gave the new design the same firepower as the _Sovereign_ but longer range and higher resolution sensors. Another push in its favor was that, with the LS Couplers used extensively, nearly any saucer section of any other starship design could be connected to the engineering hull at the neck or on the auxiliary pod's raiser, and nearly any warp nacelle could be mounted on the pylons. A sophisticated computer emulation and power routing system was developed to help keep the potential space-faring frankenstein functional.

The main design proposal called for the equivalent of the _Nebula_'s battle, sensor, and evacuation pods but was still having a hard time getting approval. That's when a design of another type of pod was proposed by the developers of the LS Coupler. Lockheed Skunkworks proposed an alternative to the battle pod. Their 'assault' pod was designed to be able to be operated independently, though only at sub-warp, thereby adding a third possible attack vector when in combat. Additionally, the pod was designed to house and deploy a MACO (Military Assault Command Operations) company either by a landing, transport or boarding operation.

"Captain?" The first officer had entered her office shortly after his commanding officer, interrupting her contemplation of the ship's design history.

"Ah, yes, Commander, please have a seat." Shaken from her reverie, she took the seat behind her desk. "Mister Kutcher, while I understand the necessity of declaring my presence when first on the bridge, the crew doesn't have to 'snap to.' In fact, I'd prefer that they didn't"

Even while seated, the Commander seemed to change into a parade-ground-quality posture. "Sir! Coming to the position of attention, or 'snapping to,' as you put it, is a time honored means of showing respect to a warship's commanding officer and officers of flag rank."

"That's just it, Commander, this isn't a warship. We aren't designated a Battleship, Dreadnaught, Battle Cruiser or Destroyer, this is an Exploration Cruiser," she replied. Continuing with, "That's not all, though. We are primarily assigned to the Exploration Corps, not Combat Command, of Starfleet. We're still young, but Admiral Garrett wants to be more like Starfleet of thirty years ago, though she has made concessions to announcing CO's and Flag officers."

The Commander responded while nodding, "With all due respect Sir, your first argument is pretty weak since, if you get a chance to see the official design, the _Magellan_ class is listed as a BC-E, or Battle Cruiser, Exploration." There was a brief look of absolute neutrality on his Captains face, which, based upon his past experiences, probably meant that she was, at the least, displeased. "Your second point, however, trumps any other objections that I may have." Now there was a slight show of confusion.

"Exploration _is_ a new branch of service and needs to establish some traditions of its own. Those traditions are started by the branch's Commanding Officer and the procedures set by the early Captains. Those would be Admiral Garrett and, so far, Captains Castillo, Mikleston and yourself. They, each, are influenced by their First Officer, and, like-it-or-not, I'm yours. You came from Science, and I Combat. While I can see that you don't, _appreciate_, Combat's discipline, I hope you can see that I, being responsible for the crew's demeanor, cannot allow what I see as Science's lack of operation discipline."

Nodding, the short woman replied, "You and I are going to get along fine, Commander."

* * *

"Commander. _Thetis Bay_ requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted for _manual_ docking. Mister Pelayo. Docking pylon on main viewer, if you please." Halfway through the initial order Captain Adelman entered the bridge from the turbolift and assumed her command chair shortly after the view screen showed the external scene. Slowly the spearheaded shape of the Assault Pod could be seen approaching the dorsal pylon.

In a low voice, the Captain queried "Manual procedures, Mr. Kutcher?"

The first officer, to his commander's right, while carefully watching the display replied, equally as quiet. "A better way of verifying simulation training has never been found, Sir."

Picking up a PADD and bringing up the latest engineering report, she only responded with "Carry on."

On the screen, with some slight over corrections, the last maneuver element of the starship _Erebus_ joined with the other two portions. The final connections went off with no more than the anticipated sounds of the clamps securing.

A week went by, allowing for the final paperwork to be completed and the crew rotated through shore leave, before the newest operational starship of the Federation exited the Stardock _Titan_. Spirits were high and most were relieved to finally be allowed to get underway.


	4. Underway

**Disclaimers:**

What I do not own is legion. This includes the United Federation of Planets, or anything else 'official' that may be seen in this, and subsequent documents. This includes the UFP, Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets. The characters and ships that I will be using are, with few exceptions, are mine, Mine, MINE (but based upon canon, so #$%^ I can't claim as much as I want).

**Underway**

_**Captain's Log, Supplemental:**__  
Previously, I accepted the personnel assigned to this ship, now, I'm quite proud. They have come from a mix-mash of people, competent in their positions, into what can honestly be called, with few exceptions, a crew. Sometime in the hundred days out of _Titan_ and sector 001, the _Erebus_ came alive. With the _Edmonton_, I inherited a live ship, with the _Erebus_, I experienced it. A ship comes alive when you go from trusting the crew to trusting the ship itself._

_Commander Kutcher, my First Officer, has been a revelation. A hard-core, combat command, fast-tracker that had specialized in fleet-action tactics accepting, seemingly willingly, a single-element command position. He's a devil when it comes to crew training, but instead of building resentment, he's created an _Esprit de Corps_ the likes of which I've never seen. I don't know if he'd accept the position, but he's make a great instructor in the Academy._

_**First Officer's Log, Commander Maurice Kutcher:**__  
OK, fine, I like her, Captain Adelman. I initially thought that being from the Sciences Division, even though on the Command track, she wouldn't be able to handle the command of a capital ship like the _Erebus_. Of course, I haven't seen her in a true combat situation, but, if the simulations are to be believed, I'm confident in her ability to get this ship and her crew home, while inflicting a lot of damage upon any aggressor force._

_Additionally, her rapport with the crew is amazing. A few words of encouragement, a bit of praise, and the crew seems to be willing to face the trials of hell itself, if only she would ask them to follow her. I find myself, increasingly, falling within that category._

"Captain, may I have a moment of your time?" The request came as not much of a surprise, since she had been relaxing in the informal setting of the primary observation lounge. _Ten-Forward_ wasn't on deck ten, but there were some traditional naming conventions that had to be observed. _Thirteen-Forward_ just doesn't have that special ring to it, does it?

The question may not have been a surprise, but the young woman who asked it was. "Certainly crewman ... Ketcham is it?" It isn't very often when a person of the lowest enlisted rank, on her first cruise, overcame the awe associated with the master of a ship that's underway. The young woman didn't fight very hard at all to show pleasure that she felt that the Captain knew her name.

"Yes Sir, Crewman Second-Class Isabelle Ketcham, at your pleasure, Sir."

Motioning for the young woman to join her and hiding any reaction to the unusually worded response, "Have a seat, what can I do for you, crewman?"

"Sorry, no Sir, I don't have much time before I have to be back on duty. Lieutenant Rickles, Ensign Pelayo and myself have been working on a project that is now ready for presentation and would like some of your time, preferably either early or late in the second shift in the holodeck of your choice."

'Will wonders never cease'. With humor in her voice, "Today, crewman?"

"At your convenience, of course, Sir."

"I'll see if I can shoehorn you in for tomorrow, but no promises." Taking a sip from her drink, the master of the ship asked, "Are you sure you don't want a seat?"

Shaking her head, the first cruise crewman, who comported herself as anything but, returned, "No, Sir. Thank you, Sir. As it is, Lieutenant Woodby is probably wondering as to my location, so I must be off. We will see you at your leisure, Sir." With that, the Crewman was off to her duties, leaving the ship's commanding officer bemusedly contemplating her crew and the slightly foaming green drink in her hand.

Not for long, though ...

* * *

A lone "voice" called to the collective minds of the hive. "There is an intrusion." The constant murmuring of the hive mind hushed, but didn't quiet. (It never quieted)

A powerful mind commanded, "Explain!"

"A vessel containing many others has entered the fringes of our controlled space," the first voice, though indistinguishable from the rest unless also a member of the chosen.

A second powerful voice demanded, "Source!" There were few voices that were obviously distinct from the others.

The reply was immediate, "The outer regions."

Many of the other voices murmured what the first of the powerful voices exclaimed.

"Chaos!"

"They must be removed!" Shouted a third.

"Immediately! Before contamination!" Demanded the second.

"At once Lords. The circle shall be preserved." The initial entity left the hive mind, determined to carry out the order from his leadership.

* * *

**Got a problem**

My enthusiasm for this story line really hasn't waned; I'd love to see this continue. For for the past six months it's just been sitting here, not advancing in any way, just surviving some edits now and then as I re-read through it.

If anybody wants to use this, or maybe just the concept of it, as a springboard for your own endeavors, feel free to do so. (I'd like notice of it though)

Maybe I'll come back and add to this, I don't know.


End file.
